Are They Kissing?
by Niino Renn
Summary: Kunichika Yuu tidak sengaja melihat hal itu, justru itu mengantarnya ke dunia baru yang tidak pernah Ia duga. Suwa x Arafune, OOC.


Summary: Kunichika Yuu tidak tau apa yang ia lihat di balik tembok tersebut dan mengantarnya ke dunia yang baru ia tau.. Suwa x Arafune

ARE THEY KISSING?

World Trigger Fanfic

Warning: OOC, Sho-ai, Fujo berkeliaran.

.

'Apa yang ku lihat siang ini bener-bener di luar pikiran ku. Mereka berciuman? Serius? Sering sih mendengar ocehan para operator yang lain tentang 'hubungan spesial' dari 2 orang Kapten _Rank_ B, Arafune  & Suwa-san. Tapi.. tapiii ini serius bangett mereka!'

"KYAA!" Gadis operator itu menjerit ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan membalikkan badannya. "Izumi!"

"Yuu-san keliatan serius banget, liatin apa sih?" Izumi berusaha melihat apa yang baru dilihat oleh rekan timnya itu. Ia ikutan mengintip, tetapi bajunya di tarik oleh si Kunichika.

"Izumi, tidak ada apa-apa kok.. kok kamu disini sih?" Ia memegang tangan Izumi dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat laknat ini. Bersyukur untung saja Izumi belum liat apa yang sudah Ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Yuu-san aneh, hayo abis liat apa? Wajahmu memerah gini." Kunichika berusaha mendehem.

"Izumi.. kamu belum 18 tahun. Tahun depan kamu 18 tahun baru aku kasih tau. Sekarang kita ke ruangan saja, Tachikawa-san pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"Lah.. Tachikawa-san kan sudah pulang duluan hari ini, kau lupa?" Ah Kunichika lupa kalau dia tadi baru mengantar si _Attacker_ no 1 pulang dari markas, karena kaptennya harus kuliah.

"Yuu-san pasti lihat yang aneh-aneh ya? Apa ceritakan donk ke aku? Apa? Ha.. kau pasti melihat Sawamura-san ciuman ya sama Shinoda-san? Hayo ngaku."

Kunichika lalu berdehem lagi, "Izumi.. aku lupa tadi liat apa." Dia memasang muka datar dan tangan masih menarik tangan Izumi. Izumi Cuma memasang muka 'Ha? Masa kau cepat lupanya?'

.

Kunichika akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya ke operator Skuad Arafune & Suwa, Kagami & Osano. Tetapi mereka cuma bilang, "Kunichika/Kunichika-senpai pasti sedang bercanda."

"Tapi, akhir-akhir ini memang Arafune-kun memang terlihat lebih dekat dengan Suwa-san. Aku bertanya ke Hokari-kun, dan ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tanya ke Hanzaki-kun malah ia balik bertanya." Operator Skuad Arafune, Kagami Rin menceritakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dijadikan _clue_ untuk apa yang ia lihat kemarin.

"Hmm.. dia tidak sedikitpun bercerita tentang Arafune kok. Kita masih ngomongin tentang battle nanti." Timpal Operator Skuad Suwa, Osano Rui.

"Hm.. begitu ya.."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kunichika pengen tau banget antara mereka."

"Hanya penasaran saja.." Kunichika lalu mengambil dorayaki dan memakannya.

"Osano-senpai.." Seseorang masuk ke ruangan Skuad Suwa, "Eh ada yang lain.."

"Masuk saja Hisato, ada apa?"

"Halo Sasamori.." Ucap Kagami & Kunichika kepada _attacker_ Skuad Suwa yang berdiri sambil membawa tas sekolahnya.

"Ah ini, aku mau pertarungan solo dengan yang lain."

"Okay.." Ucap Osano. Sasamori lalu menaruh tasnya di lemari terdekat dan keluar dri ruangan squadnya.

"Kunichika jangan-jangan kau ini.."

"Apa kau ini?" Bantah Kunichika.

"Bukan apa-apa sih.. tetapi.."

"BL ya maksudmu Kagami-senpai?" Timpal Osano yang masih mengemut lolipopnya. Ruangan itu mendadak diam sehabis Osano mengucapkan hal itu.

"Hhaaahhh? Apa maksudmu? Hah?" Kagami terlihat panik.

"BL? Apa itu?"

"Demi apa? Kau tidak tau itu Kunichika-senpai?! Tunggu dulu, mungkin si ahli masih berada di Border. "Osano mengambil keitainya dan menelepon seseorang "Halo, Hikari, bisa kemari? Osano disini. Aku tunggu.." lalu 10 menit kemudian yang ditelepon datang.

"Hikari disini," dari luar terdengar suaranya, lalu Osano membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Nani-nani? Ada apa disini?"

"Hikari, Kunichika-senpai tidak tau arti BL?" Ujar Osano.

"Serius? Hikari lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dan menunjukkannya ke Kunichika.

"Hiiii.." Ujar Kunichika kaget.

"BL itu Boys Love! Ya cowok yang memadu cinta ke cowok lain." Hikari menerangkan hal itu. Ia lalu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan mengelurkan 'barang terlarang lalu sedikit senyum ambigu.

"Kalian juga suka itu?" Tanya Kunichika, Osano menmpali"tidak separah Hikari." Kunichika heran lalu ia menatap ke Kagami yang berusaha menutup mukanya yang memerah.

"Kagami-senpai, buat apa tutup muka segala sih! Ini aku kasih yang har-"

"NOOOOO!" Kagami langsung melemparkan bantal ke muka Hikari. "Aku sudah tidak mau liat begituan lagi."

"Terus apa hubungannya saja aku dan BL?" Kunichika bingung. Hikari lalu bertanya ke Osano dan Kagami.

"Mungkin itu.." Osano bilang ke Hikari.

"Ah! Kunichika, kau melihatnya?" Hikari duduk di depan Kunichika tangannya memegang kedua tangan Kunichika.

"Melihat apa?" Tanya Kunichika.

"Mereka!"

"Apa sih?" Lalu ke dua gadis itu ikutan duduk didepan Kunichika. "MELIHAT SUWA-SAN & ARAFUNE-KUN/SAN KISSIINGGG?" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"HEEEE?" Kunichika berasa di timpuk oleh suara-suara yang memekakkan telinga.

.

Setelah meeting tentang apa yang dilihat Kunichika kepada ketiga gadis operator lain, ia bisa memastikan kalau Suwa-san & Arafune memang punya hubungan khusus. Pikirannya terus terngiang tentang ucapan teman-temannya juga ingatan tentang hal itu di kepalanya.

"Kunichika, aku ada kelas lagi nanti sore, tolong bilang ke Izumi. ponselku mati lagi." Yang baru berbicara langsung keluar dari ruangan skuadnya.

"Ahh! Aku harus mengecek sendiri!" Kunichika lalu keluar ruangan skuadnya dan menuju ke tempat yang kemarin ia intip.

Memang mungkin dia lagi beruntung, ia melihat lagi kedua insan itu sedang berciuman. Oh no.. Arafune terpojok, kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Suwa-san. Sedangkan Suwa-san menciumnya,lalu tangan kanannya menyusup ke baju yang Arafune pakai.

'Mereka bener-bener melakukannya di tempat ini serius?' pikir Kunichika.

"Su..suwa-san hentikan.. ka-kalau ada yang lihat gimana?" Dengan suara yang tersendat-sendat si pelaku yang terpojok berbicara.

"Tidak akan ada yang liat, ini ruangan paling pojok. Aku berani jamin. Boleh aku?" Tangannya Suwa yang bebas memegang celana yang Arafune pakai.

"brrtttt.." Sial ponsel Kunichika bunyi. Suwa dan Arafune langsung panik dan membetulkan posisi masing-masing.

"Arafune, diam disini, pakai jaketku."

'Sial!' rutuk Kunichika yang langsung masuk ke lemari yang tak terpakai yang dekat dengan tempat itu. Ia langsung men _silent_ ponselnya dan melihat sekilas, Izumi. 'Baka Izumi!'

"A-ada orang? Tanya Arafune.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ajak Suwa.

"Aku sudah bilangkan jangan melakukan apapun ke aku ketika kita di markas! Kau tidak mendengarkan aku sih!" Arafune langsung cemberut "Kalau ketahuan gimana?"

"Jadi kau lebih suka kalau aku melakukan itu di apartemenku?"

"A-apa?" Tanpa sadar Arafune menjitak kepalanya Suwa."

"Lakukan lagi, ku pastikan kau dalam bahaya Arafune." Suwa melihat kesekeliling ruangan lalu melewati lemari yang berisi Kunichika, Kunichika hanya berharap kalau ia tidak ketahuan. Suwa menarik tangan Arafune menjauh.

Kemungkinan sudah aman, Kunichika langsung keluar dari lemari itu dan mengambil jalan pintas serta berusaha menelepon Hikari.

"Hikarii! Kau dimana?" Ucap Kunichika kepada orang di sebrang telepon.

"Oh.. Kunichika, aku sedang bersama Osano dan yang lain di kafetaria."

"Aku akan kesana!" Dengan tergesa-gesa Kunichika berlari ke arah Kafetaria Border, tapi 'bruk' Ia menabrak dengan sukses orang didepannya.

"Gomen.. ah.. kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar orang yang di tabrak Kunichika, ia lalu membalikkan badan dan hanya melihat Kunichika yang telah tersungkur indah.

"Kau sih tiang listrik jangan jalan di tengah-tengah."

"Diam kau juga tinggi!" Ujarnya lalu menjitak pelan temannya di samping yang memakai topi.

"Eh.. Kunichika-senpai?" Ujar Maori mengenalinya. Posisi Kunichika yang langsung jatuh dengan posisi wajah berbentur lantai itu membuat hidungnya seperti menyentuh tanah banget. Ia di bantu oleh Maori, sayangnya hidungnya berdarah.

"Ah! Tisu tisu! Oki tisu!" Ia dengan tak sengaja menarik handuk yang di pegang Oki dan melipatnya serta di taruh di hidung Kunichika yang berdarah.

"Ah.. punyaku Mario!" Oki berusaha mengambilnya kembali. Tetapi si tiang listrik menarik kerah belakangnya.

"Ia lebih membutuhkannya." Ujarnya tenang.

"DIA MENABRAK MU BAKA!" Kor Maori & Oki bersamaan memakinya.

"Aduh.. hidungku berdarah." Kunichika duduk di lantai setelah dibantu oleh Maori, ia memegang hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Darahnya banyak kayak Oki yang baru selesai baca manga R18."

"Aku tidak pernah baca gituan Mizukami-san!" Bentak Oki.

"Hei! Bantuin donk, jangan ngomong doank!"

"Iya –iya." Sautnya.

Mereka membawa Kunichika ke ruangan Skuadnya, Maori membersihkan darah dari hidungnya.

"Maaf ya, eh.. ato. Hmm.." Ujar Mizukami salah tingkah.

"Kunichika Yuu." Jawab si pemilik nama.

"Ah iya, Kunichika. Aku minta maaf. Aku tak tahu ada orang dibelakangku.. sungguh sungguh minta maaf. Ada yang bisa kubantu untukmu."

"Hei, kau bukan Kura-san yang bisa ngomong seperti itu ke setiap gadis." Cibir Oki yang duduk di balik tembok sambil memakan snaknya. "Iko-san kemana ya.."

"Memangnya harus si Kurauchi aja yang boleh!" Maki Mizukami. Sahut-sautan mereka membuat Maori & Kunichika sweatdrop.

"Sudah kalian berdua.. Kunichika-senpai tadi kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Ah! Aku mau ke kafetaria!" Kunichika berusaha berdiri tetapi ia merasa pusing.

"Kau harus mengantarnya ke Kafetaria, Mizukami-san!"

"Oki juga!" Oki pun menjawab malas. "Kunichika-senpai, mereka akan mengantarmu.."

"Dan kau?" Tanya Oki.

"Menunggu Iko-san dan Kai disini."

"Kau juga ikut harusnya!" Ujar Mizukami & Oki bersamaan. Maori pun tak bisa menolak karena kedua tangannya di tarik oleh kedua lelaki itu.

Mereka pun ke kafetaria Border. Hikari melambaikan tangan ke Kunichika. Begitu Kunichika sampai, Hikari dan yang lainnya kaget dengan tampangnya yang lusuh dan ada bercak darah di seragam sekolahnya.

"Kunichika-senpai tadi menabrak Mizukami-san dan jatuh."Jelas Maori ke pada gadis-gadis itu.

"Aku melihatnya, lagi.. mereka." Ucapan Kunichika yang hanya segitu rupanya di respon dengan jeritan histeris dari gadis operator itu kecuali Maori, sedangkan Oki & Mizukami menutup kupingnya erat. Pengang bro!

"Serius? Mereka ngapain? Wa! Kau mengambil gambarnya? Waaaa." Ujar Hikari histeris.

"Sedikit, ponselku keburu bunyi karena panggilan, ah aku lupa belum mengabari Izumi." Lalu Kunichika melihat ke arah Oki. "Oki-kun.. bisa tolong kabarin Izumi aku di kafetaria? Kalian satu sekolah kan? Pasti kau tau nomernya?" padahal Kunichika membawa ponselnya sendiri, tetapi malah di kasih ke Hikari hasil buruannya. Oki hanya sweatdrop.

"Udah lakuin sana.." Oki lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan ke Izumi.

"Terkirim.." Oki lalu memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke kantong celananya.

"Kunichika ini! Kau ini bener-bener mantap! Jangan-jangan.." Hikari melirik darah yang keluar itu bukan karena jatuh, tetapi..

"Kau anggap saja iya." Kunichika langsung menggangguk pelan. "Oh ya Oki-kun, Mizukami-san, Maori-chan terima kasih ya sudah menolongku hari ini. Oki-kun aku akan mengganti handukmu nanti.

"I..iya Kunichika-san.." suara Oki terdengar lirih. Mizukami lalu pamitan kepada gadis-gadis itu dan menarik lengan Oki menjauh. Dari tempat duduk Kunichika dan yang lainnya di cuma bisa siul-siul.

"Couple tuh!" Seru Hikari.

"Hheee… Aku lebih suka Oki n Ouji-senpai, atau Iko-san.." Maori yang masih berada disitu hanya bingung.

"Ouji-senpai itu sadistik banget sih ahh.. aku suka banget karakter kayak gitu!" Timpal Kagami.

"Apalagi Oki-kun keliatan suka di sadisin.. Ah.. membayangkannya saja membuatku hilang akal." Ucap Hikari.

"Kalian bicara apa?" Ujar Maori yang bingung.

"Maori-san.. menurutmu Oki-kun bagusan sama siapa?" Maori bengong maksudnya mereka tuh apa.

"Kalau aku menurut ku sih, Oki lebih akrab dengan Mizukami-san."

"Kalau dengan Ouji-senpai?"

"Skuad kami jarang bertemu dengan skuad Ouji, jadinya belum tau banget, memangnya kenapa?"

"Menurut Maori, Ouji-senpai cocok gak sama Oki?"

"Menurutku sih Ouji-kun dan Ikoma-kun lebih cocok."

"Ahh.. Kittaka-san!" Mereka membalikkan badan dan melihat sosok operator Skuad Ouji, Kittaka Haya.

"Hayo.. sepertinya Border sekarang lagi suka membahas hal seperti ini ya? Beberapa hari lalu aku mendengar hal ini juga dari Tsukimi, sekarang kalian.." Mereka hanya membeku seperti ketauan.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti maksudnya." Ujar Maori yang masih bingung.

"Maori, kau tidak usah tau, nanti pikiranmu ternoda.. Hikari ya yang memulainya." Hikari merasa terpojok.

"Kittaka-san juga suka mempairkan Ouji-senpai & Kurauchi-san.." Balas Hikari.

"Itu tentu.. mereka cocok sih.." Yang lain pun terkejut, "Ouji-kun memang sadis sih kalau sudah battle. Tapi aslinya sih gak, cenderung lebih manis." Ujar Kittaka yang di akhiri bicaranya dengan senyum. "Lagian, kita ini operator harusnya lebih bersyukur karena berada dalam Skuad yang isinya cowo-cowok keren dan imut, mana tau kalau suatu saat sedikit-maksudnya lumayan kena fanservice kan bagus."

"Sasuga Kittaka-san! Aku juga maunya gitu, cuma Kage dan Zoe tidak dapat hal itu.. aaaarrrgh tidak kayak Kagami yang bisa liat fanservice Hokari atau Arafune." Kagami hanya bilang 'kok jadi aku?' Atau Kunichika yang bisa liat hubungan ideal Tachikawa-san & Izumi.. entah kenapa aku iri.. aku ingin lebiiihhh.." Hikari terlihat frustasi.

"Suatu saat juga ada kesempatannya.." Ujar Kittaka menyemangatin Hikari.

Hari itu hari Minggu, biasanya pejuang Border sudah pada ngumpul hanya untuk sekedar melihat battle atau hanya sekedar lirik sana sini.

"Yuu-san, kau serius ingin disini saja? Kau tidak seperti biasanya." Ujar Izumi yang heran dengan perubahan sikap operatornya yang mendadak seperti anak normal.

"Aku lagi mencari hobi baru, lagipula kami berjanji disini untuk mengamati sesuatu."

'Mengamati sesuatu?' Alis Izumi naik. "Oh ya Yuu-san, kemarin Yuiga bilang kepadaku kalau Ia melihat game yang lagi diskon di toko A, kau tidak mau melihatnya? Akan aku anterin deh, aku hari ini bebas kok."

"Aku lagi tak minat bermain game.." Ujar Kunichika, ia menjawabnya sambil melihat isi email yang tertuju ke dirinya.

'Kenapa dengan Yuu-san..'

"Izumi, menurutmu kalau sesama laki-laki itu berciuman gimana?" Kunichika buka suara.

"Hah? Yuu-san?"

"Jawab saja."

"Ten-tentu saja menjijikan.. kenapa berkata seperti itu." Izumi gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Kunichika.

"Aku melihat Suwa-san dan Arafune berciuman." Tentu saja ucapan itu membuat Izumi seperti tersambar petir. Ia meyakinkan kupingnya baik-baik saja, makanya ia meminta senpai-nya mengulangi ucapan itu lagi, "Menurutmu aku bohong?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan begitu, tapi tidak mungkin kan? Maksudku, mereka sesama laki-laki kan? Yuu-san liatnya kapan?"

"Kemarin.."

'Sepertinya dia memang serius, bukan bohong lagi.' Pikir Izumi. "Ah Yuu-san aku mau pulang duluan aku lupa belum bikin tugas, aku pergi dulu ya."

"Iya.. ah Izumi! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya.." Izumi hanya menganggukan kepala.

Izumi diam, ucapannya terngiang perkataan Kunichika tentang senpainya. Arafune-san? Suwa-san?"

Di Sisi luar Border, Arafune duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari parkiran motor ia terlihat menunggu seseorang.

"Ah, Arafune-san!" Sapa seseorang.

"Ah.. Oki.."

"Menunggu siapa? Sendirian saja?"

"Aku menunggu Suwa-san."

"Heh? Kau akrab ya dengan Suwa-san ya?" Arafune yang mendengar kata akrab itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Bu-bukan g-gitu, kami hanya ada urusan yang sama kok. Oki sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku? Aku memang mau pulang kok, aku agak sedikit pusing, jadi mau pulang saja. Oh iya, aku dengar dari Izumi kalau kalian itu ci-"

"Arafune ayo pulang.."

"-uman." Oki melanjutkan ucapannya yang tertunda.

"Ah? Apa Oki?" Tanya Arafune.

"Oki! Hayo balikk!" Izumi berlari ke arah Oki lalu menarik tas Oki, dan berpamitan dengan Arafune dan Suwa.

"Ada apa sih?" Ujar Suwa.

Setelah Izumi dan Oki pergi dari tempat Suwa & Arafune, Izumi berkata sesuatu, "Oki apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kan klarifikasi kan? Aku bertanya donk ke Arafune-san." Ujarnya santai.

"Ngapain kau tanya ke mereka! Lagian kemungkinan belum tentu, mungkin Yuu-san juga salah lihat!"

"Jadi bohong nih?" Wajah Oki terlihat kecewa.

"Bohong apa?" Tanya Izumi, ia menaikkan alisnya tanda bingung.

"Ahh! Koo-san!" Sapa Oki kepada senpainya yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju markas Border. "Koo-san deket dengan Arafune-san kan? Apa benar Arafune-san pacaran sama Suwa-san?" Izumi kaget mendengar ucapan Oki, ia tak tau kalau temennya sekaligus sniper Skuad Ikoma memiliki mulut yang rada bawel.

"Apa maksudnya?" Koo terlihat bingung.

"Izumi bilang, operatornya melihat mereka berciuman, maksudku Suwa-san dan Arafune-san berciuman!" Oki lalu senyum. Izumi pengen banget buang itu anak ke sungai terdekat. Sedangkan Koo masih berusaha mencerna perkataan dari Oki.

"Kau liat dimana Oki, Izumi?"

"Yuu-san, maksudku Kunichika-san yang berkata kepadaku."

"Oh Begitu ya.. terima kasih kalau begitu ya.." Koo langsung menepuk kepala kedua kouhai-nya itu.

"Habislah kau Oki, bukan aku.."

"Koo-san saja kan? Tidak usah cemas gitu.."

"Tidak usah cemas gimana! Mereka itu teman dekat banget tau! Kayak aku dan Yoneya!" Oki kaget.

"KAU GAK BOHONG KAN?!" Oki pun histeris, Ia lalu panik setelah mendengar ucapan Izumi yang seperti itu.

"TENTU SAJA GAK BAKA!" Teriak Izumi.

"KENAPA GAK NGASIH KODE SIHH?"

"KAU HARUSNYA NGERTI SITUASI BODOOHH! Habislah aku, Tachikawa-san akan mengeluarkan aku dari tim, aku akan d drop ke rank B, lalu Yuu-san akan di keluarkan."

"Mikirnya jauh banget!"

"Kau itu santai banget sih! Ini darurat loooh!"

"Tenang saja, semua baik-baik saja kok!" Izumi tersenyum mantap sekalian mengacungkan jempolnya di depan Izumi. "Mungkin." Izumi mendadak pusing.

Murakami lalu kembali ke markas, tetapi sebelumnya ia melihat beberapa operator dan melihat Kunichika di antara mereka.

"Permisi, bisa bicara sebentar Kunichika-san?" Ujar Murakami sopan.

"Ah.. Murakami-senpai." Ujar Osano dan Hikari.

"Ada perlu apa ya?" Tanya Kunichika sopan.

"Ini tentang Arafune," semua membeku. "Izumi bilang kalau Arafune berciuman ya?" Kunichika pengen banget nimpukin meteora yang banyak ke arah Izumi kalau dia punya trion sebanyak Amatori.

"Murakami-san itu bener kok.." Ujar Osano mantap, kami punya buktinya kok.. mau liat?" Osano memperlihatkan buktinya, Murakami melihat setiap poto yang tersaji, raut mukanya kaget lalu tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat itu.

"Kami tidak bohong kan?" Ujar Osano.

"Bukan begitu, tapi.." Murakami bingung harus ngomong apa ke mereka. "Tapi ini lebih seperti pura-pura saja."

"Murakami-san mungkin masih ragu, tetapi kami tidak bohong kok. Karena udah beberapa dari kami yang melihat."

"Aku tidak tau kalau operator punya hobi mengintip privasi orang." Ujar Murakami sarkas, ucapannya bikin gadis operator tersinggung.

"Apa maksudnya Murakami-san?" Ujar Osano, "Kami juga tidak mau melihat kalau ia tidak melakukannya di Border! Apalagi ketika aku sedang haus-hausnya ingin minum jus yang dingin tak jauh dari vending machine dan terdengar suara seperti, desahan!"

"Itu namanya kau penghianat juga, kau operator skuad Suwa kan? Kenapa kau malah seperti membocorkan aib kaptenmu sendiri ke orang lain? Apa kau juga melakukannya Kagami-san?" Ujar Murakami kepada Osano & Kagami.

"Kami tidak menyebar informasi kok!" Sanggah Kagami.

"Lalu? Kenapa Kunichika-san mengetahui hal ini juga?" Tunjuk Murakami ke Kunichika yang kaget. "Jangan-jangan semua cewek melakukan hal ini juga? Aku rasa hobi kalian memalukan dan menjijikan." Murakami lalu pergi meninggalkan yang lain dengan penuh rasa kesal.

"Apa-apaan sih Murakami bilang seperti itu!" Hikari merasa kesal dengan ucapan Murakami tadi.

"Atau jangan-jangan, Murakami bilang seperti itu untuk menyembunyikan diri juga kalau dia juga seperti Arafune-kun & Suwa-san?"

"MUNGKINNNN!"

"Kita harus tanya, Kon-chan!" Ujar Kagami lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengirim pesan lewat app _line_.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bikin tim saja!" Ujar Osano.

"Tim?"

"Tim pencari BL Border!" Ujar Osano mantap, membuat Kagami dan Hikari kegirangan. "Kunichika juga harus ikut!" Kunichika kaget menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mau.

"Kau sudah bagian dari kami sejak kau melihat hal itu!" Kunichika kini tidak bisa menolaknya.

Sore berganti malam, Murakami memutuskan untuk sekedar berkunjung ke rumah Arafune, maksudnya ingin berbicara tentang hal yang menurutnya _taboo_ itu.

"Arafune aku masuk."

"Oh Koo, tumben kau ke rumah ku.. mau belajar bareng?" Ujar Arafune yang membukakan pintu kamarnya, mempersilahkan sahabatnya masuk. Ia lalu menyingkirkan jaket yang berada di kasurnya, Murakami lalu duduk disitu.

"Tidak, aku kesini ingin bicara sesuatu.."

"Apa? Sepertinya kau serius sekali. Rileks donk, inikan kamarku bukan pertempuran solo Border." Arafune lalu tersenyum.

"Kau punya hubungan dengan Suwa-san ya?" Murakami memulai percakapan.

"Hanya teman kok.. kami lagi suka hal yang sama." Ujar Arafune tenang.

"Begitu ya.. suka hal sama? Apa itu.."

"Kami.. lagi suka okonomiyaki, Suwa-san ingin mencicipi okonomiyaki yang enak di Kota ini. Aku menyarankan dia untuk makan okonomiyaki di kedai Kage. Ternyata Suwa-san suka, jadinya kami suka makan disitu."

"Hari ini kau kesana? Bersama Suwa-san?"

"Tidak, aku pulang tadi ke toko buku untuk membeli alat tulis baru-"

"Tumben kau tidak mengajakku." Ujar Murakami.

"Ah, aku lupa.."

"Minggu juga kau tidak mengajakku pergi ke café untuk sekedar mencicipi eskrim baru."

"Ah.."

"Kau pergi dengan Suwa-san kan?" Arafune kaget begitu Murakami menyebutkan nama itu.

"Kau.. tau darimana?"

"Aku melihat kau jalan dengannya. Arafune.. hati-hati dengan operatormu, Kagami.. ia mulai curiga dengan aktifitasmu, bahkan.. kau yang berciuman dengan Suwa-san saja ia sudah mengetahuinya." Arafune membelakkan matanya.

"T-tunggu! Kagami?"

"Kagami, Osano, Hikari, Kunichika.. mereka sudah melihat kau berciuman dengan Suwa-san." Ujar Murakami dengan muka datar tapi sukses membuat wajah Arafune memerah bak tomat, tubuhnya pun bergetar.

"Kau harus menghindari aktifitas seperti itu di dalam Border, kalau tidak mungkin kelak kau akan ketahuan yang lebih parah."

"KAU SERIUS? ME-MEREKA MELIHATNYA?!"

"Aku melihat lewat ponsel mereka." Arafune lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur dan mengguling-guling tubuhnya di kasur lalu menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Murakami ikutan tidur-tiduran di kasur Arafune, wajahnya menghadap ke wajah arafune "Kalau kau tidak pernah melakukan hal itu, tidak akan sampai ke mereka seperti ini." Tangan Murakami memegang pundak Arafune.

"Tapi.. suwa-san yang memaksa!" Ia memegang bantalnya erat, "Memaksaku untuk melakukannya."

"Tapi kau mau kan?" Murakami menghela napas. Wajah Arafune makin memerah.

"Koo tidak tau rasanya kalau punya seme seperti dia. A-aku.. tidak bisa bilang tidak."

"Harusnya kau bisa, kau kan lebih kuat dari Suwa-san, kau punya tubuh lebih bagus dari Suwa, masa gak bisa."

"Koo! Bukan itu masalahnya, kau ini gak ngertiin amat!" Arafune membalikkan badannya membelakangi Murakami.

'Aku mengerti kok' Guman Murakami dalam hati, "Intinya kau harus lebih hati-hati lagi Arafune." Murakami lalu duduk di kasur Arafune. "Aku mau pulang, besok ada tes."

"Tu-tunggu, Koo." Arafune bangun dari kasurnya lalu memegang pundak Murakami.

"To—tolong lindungin aku, berita seperti ini pasti beredar di sekolahmu.. ku mohon." Arafune memelas.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melindunginmu kok. Aku balik ya.. Mandi sana, baumu tercium parfum Suwa-san!" Kekeh Murakami yang reflek membuat Arafune mengendus tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sial, dia bisa menciumnya, aku sampai tidak sadar." Ujar Arafune menutup pintunya dan memutusnya untuk mandi.

Oki sedang duduk di bangku kantin bersama teman-teman sesama Border.

"Aku tak percaya, kalau itu benar! Yoneya kapan kau melihatnya?"

"Kemarin, aku pulang duluan karena alat tulisku habis, pergi ke toko buku, ternyata ada Suwa-san & Arafune-san. Ketika melihat buku sains yang memang ruangannya sepi, Suwa-san malah menggigit kuping Arafune-san kayak gini.." Yoneya mempraktekkan hal itu dengan mencoba menggigit kuping Izumi, yang membuat Izumi kaget lalu berteriak 'Hound' yang memang gak terjadi apa-apa karena mereka tidak mengaktifkan _trigger_.

"Lakukan lagi atau kau akan kupukul!" Izumi memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Izumi dan duduk disamping Oki.

"Parah banget!"

"Tunggu, mereka kan sesama cowok! Apa tidak jijik?" Ujar Miura.

"Ada apa sih ini, 17 _saigumi_ pada ngobrol, kenceng banget trus bilang gigit kuping.."

"Touma-san?!" Ujar Yoneya kaget.

"Kenapa? Kalian ngomongin apa? Kalian pada kebelet pengen lakuin itu ya? Kalian masih kecil.. ngapain sih ngomongin gituan.." Ujar Touma Isami lalu duduk samping Izumi.

"Touma-san belum tau beritanya ya?" Ujar Oki.

"Berita Apa.. tunggu. Hokari aku disini!" Tangannya melambaikan ke Hokari yang sepertinya mencari temannya itu.

"Ohh.." Hokari berjalan menuju tempat Touma berada.

'Glek, Skuad Arafune'

"Kalian tumben ngumpul disini.." Ujar Hokari menyapa 1-1.

"Ayo ngomong lagi donk, masa diam saja.." Pancing Touma.

"Ah.. tidak jadi.." Ujar Yoneya, "tadi kita mau ngomongin film kok".

"Bukannya mau bahas tentang Arafune-san kan?" Ujar Oki dengan muka datar. Ucapan itu membuat Izumi ingin sekali melemparkan meteora ke sniper Iko-san itu , tapi sayang tidak bisa.

"Kenapa dengan Arafune?" Ujar Hokari.

"Ah.. Hokari-san, Oki cuma bercanda kok." Izumi lalu membekap mulutnya Oki.

"Arafune dan Suwa ya?" Ujar Hokari datar, yang langsung membuat yang disitu kaget.

"Benar!" Oki menarik tangan Izumi menjauh dari mulutnya. "Hokari-san sudah tau kalau mereka berciuman?" Kali ini membuat Hokari & Touma kaget.

"Be-berciumaaaaaannnnnn?"

"Kukira kalian sudah tau.." Ujar Izumi.

"Kalian tau darimana?"

"Dari Yuu-san, ah.. maksudku Kunichika, operatorku.."

"Banyak hal di border yang bikin aku kaget, tapi.. ini lebih mengkagetkan daripada info kalau Miwa atau Arashiyama itu siscon.. hmm." Ujar Touma, "Lalu? Kunichika liat dimana?"

"Di pojokan yang mau ke gudang deket vending machine yang nyuguhin buah segar. Hallo minna-san.." Sapa Kunichika.

"Yuu-san?" Ujar Izumi.

"Kunichika, benarkah kalau mereka itu berciuman?"

"Itu benar!" Ujar gadis operator lainnya, Osano & Hikari.

"Bah.. Border lama-lama makin aneh.. aku mendingan ciuman sama kucing daripada sama cowok deh.." Ujar Oki.

"Berarti bener dong beritanya?"

"Berita apa ya?"

"Murakami-san?"

"Kunichika dan yang lainnya lagi, sudah puas kalian menyebarkan hoax?" Ujar Murakami menatap langsung ke mata Kunichika.

"Itu bukan hoax!" Ujar Osano.

"Mau hoax atau bukan, kenapa kau masih ngurusin kegiatan orang lain? Memangnya kerjaan Operator ngurusin privasi orang ya?"

"Murakami-san marah.." Ujar Izumi, ia menarik baju seragam Yoneya dan Oki menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Kalau mereka tidak melakukan itu kenapa kami harus repot?!" Ujar Hikari lalu berdiri sejajar dengan Murakami dengan tangan seperti mengancam.

"Itu namanya kau mengusik privasi orang, kalau kalian ketauhan hamil diluar nikah, dan murid sekolah ini mengetahuinya apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya? Paling kau akan bunuh diri.." Ucapan Murakami membuat gadis-gadis itu terdiam. "Sama halnya dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatku," Ia menekankan kata sahabatku, "Apapun yang ia lakukan ya terserah dia, bukan urusan kalian., tapi, kalau kalian bener-benar suka melihat hal seperti itu.. periksakan otak kalian ke rumah sakit terdekat." Ucapan Murakami cukup membuat 17 _saigumi_ terdiam, sedangkan Hokari  & Touma hanya menguyah makanannya.

"Kau! Aku akan membalasnya!" Ujar Hikari lalu pergi. Di susul oleh yang lain.

"Waw.. kau melawannya.." Ujar Hokari. "Duduk disini Koo.." Tawar Hokari.

"Dan kalian-"

"Kami tidak akan melakukannya kok, janji!" Ujar Izumi.

"Tidak menyebarin info-info hoax lagi." Ujar Yoneya.

"Bukan hoax kan? Buktinya ada." Ujar Oki, dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dari seorang Murakami Koo. Oki hanya buang muka saja.

"Ah, Oki-senpai!"

"Eh.. Kai?" Oki berdiri menatap rekan timnya, Minamisawa.

"Sasamori & Hanzaki mau tanya tentang itu loh. Eh, ada Hokari-san, Touma-san dan.." Kai menelan ludahnya saat ia menatap muka marah milik Murakami. "-Mu-murakami-san.. kon—konichiwa.."

"Mau tanya apa, Minamisawa-kun?" Tangan Murakami menepuk pundak Minamisawa tapi tatapan marahnya tak berkurang dari wajahnya.

"Eh, gak jadi.. tadi cuma mau tanya tentang Arafune-san ke Oki-senpai kok." Izumi menyilangkan tanda silang dengan tangannya. Minamisawa hanya bingung. "Itu saja kok."

"Berita tentang Arafune hoax kok, aku berani jamin.. kalau kau tidak percaya.." Murakami lalu meminta kaleng kosong Hokari dan meremukkannya di depan wajah Minamisawa. Ia lalu kaget.

"A-aku PERCAYA MURAKAMI-SAN!" Murakami langsung menepuk pundak Minamisawa.

"Katakan itu hoax ke teman mu yang lain ya, good boy.." Minamisama lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Lalu, Oki kau punya pembelaan? Mumpung aku masih punya waktu sebelum masuk ke kelas."

"Ah.. aku rasa cukup, walau.. aku tidak percaya 100 perseeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn!" Oki lalu kabur menyusul Minamisawa dan di susul oleh Murakami.

"Tunggu Oki!" Ujar Izumi & Yoneya lalu mengejar Oki juga.

"Kita disini aja, masih ada 10 menit lagi istirahat." Ujar Hokari.

"Aku setuju.."

Oki lari di koridor sekolah dan disusul oleh Murakami yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Ia naik tangga lalu masuk ke lantai khusus kelas 3.

"Murakami-san ja-ngan ngikutin aku.. hosh hosh aku capekk…" ritme tidak beraturan keluar dari mulut Oki yang sedang lari.

"Urusan belum selesaiiiii.." Ujar Murakami yang masih semangat ngejar Oki.

"Ahh.. grasshopper! Ah.. aku lupaaaaaaaa…" Ia lalu melihat ruang kelas 3-3 lalu masuk ke dalamnya, tangannya buru-buru menggapai seseorang lalu berenti. Yang digapai pun kaget.

"Nani kenapa? Oki?"

"Mu…murakami-san.. mengancem kai dan aku.. hosh hosh.."

"Apa? Mengancam?" Ia melihat Murakami masuk ke ruang kelas itu.

"Oki.. ah.. jangan katakan apa-apa ke Mizukami. Kalau kau akan.."

"Ah berisik banget sih!" Ujar Oki kaget lalu membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok itu bangun.

"Kage." Ucap Murakami & Mizukami bersamaan.

"Kageura-san?" Ujar Oki takut tangannya memegang pundak Mizukami dan mengintip Kage. Mizukami hanya diam.

"Oi.. Oi.. jangan menatapku dengan tatapan begitu, kau membuat kulitku sakit!" Tatap Kage ke arah Mizukami.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya.." Ujar Mizukami tenang.

"Bukan kau, tapi bocah di belakangmu. Hentikan itu atau aku akan memotongmu sekarang juga." Ucapan itu sukses membuat Oki tak berani mengintip lagi.

"Oy Kage, itu berlebihan.." Ujar Murakami lalu duduk di samping Kage.

"Kau jangan dekat-dekat, emosimu yang gak stabil bisa menyakiti aku.." Tatap Kage ke Murakami.

"Maaf kalau begitu.."

"Kage-san bisa merasakan hawa musuh donk? Bisa merasakan kalau aku in-" Tiba-tiba Kage melemparkan sebuah penggaris ke arah Mizukami, Mizukami langsung menghindar, tubuh Oki menabrak tembok.

"Duk.."

"Ah aku lupa.." Mizukami membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Oki yang sepertinya kesakitan, karena kepalanya terantuk pajangan di kelas itu.

"Sa..sakiiiittt.." Ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Syukurin.." Ucap Kage, "Lalu kau Koo? Ada apa?"

"Ah.."

"Katakan nanti, pas kita sudah pulang sekolah.."

.

Siang berganti malam, beruntung besok tanggal merah, dan kata lain mereka bisa lebih lama berada di dalam Border. Arafune berada di dalam ruangan skuadnya, lengkap dengan Kagami, Osano, Hikari yang duduk bersimpuh didepannya.

"Ckk.." Gerutu Arafune yang baru saja menyuruh Hokari dan Hanzaki menangkap gadis-gadis Operator yang nyebarin info tersebut.

"Arafune-san, maafkan mereka, lagian mereka kan gak salah." Ujar Hanzaki iba melihat senpai-nya yang semua perempuan diperlakukan tak manusiawi oleh si Kapten.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu gak salah?"

"Akhh-" Hanzaki mengeram kesakitan, ketika Arafune menendang bagian sensitifnya. Hokari pura-pura gak liat.

"Sa-sakit Arafune-sann!" Ia memegang bagian itu sekilas, dan membuat Hikari cikikikan."

"Pst,, jangan ketawa.." Kode Hokari ke Hikari.

"Jadi, mau kalian apa?" Ujar Arafune dengan nada intimidasi.

"Kami, kami mau pengakuan kalau Arafune memang memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Suwa-san!"

"HAAA? APA MAKSUD KALIAN?" Dukk, Arafune memukul meja malang itu sehingga terdengar suara yang lumayan kencang. Itu membuat Kagami mau nangis.

"Aku tidak perlu klarifikasi apa-apa.. lagian kenapa kalian pengen tau banget-"

"Tentu saja kami pengen tau! Ini adalah masa muda, lagian kalau benar Arafune kau memiliki hubungan spesial bahkan sudah melakukan itu, terus kenapa?"

"Melakukan itu?" Hanzaki bengong. Gawat Arafune dan lainnya lupa kalau masih ada anak kecil disitu. "Memangnya melakukan apa? Loh.. Arafune-san dan Suwa-san memangnya ngapain? Rumor kalian berciuman bener ya?" Arafune pengen banget jedotin kepalanya ketika mendengar Hanzaki mengatakan itu.

"ITU BENAR HANZAKI-KUUNN! MEREKA BERCIUMAAAAAAN!" teriak kor dari gadis operator, yang makin membuat Arafune marah.

"KALIAAAAANNNN!" Arafune mengangkat tangannya, ingin memukul mereka, ia lupa kalau mereka adalah cewek yang harus dilindungi.. oh ya jangan lupa aset Border karena mereka operator berbakat, di antaranya.

"Cukup sampai situ, Arafune!" Suara pintu yang di buka paksa menimbulkan suara yang lumayan kencang. Suwa masuk dari pintu tersebut di susul oleh Kunichika dan Murakami yang tak sengaja mengikuti.

"Suwa-san." Tangan Arafune berenti sesaat ia hampir mendarat di pipi Hikari. "Kenapa kau disini?" ia Melihat ke arah Suwa yang terengah-engah dan Kunichika yang berlindung di belakang Suwa-nya.

"Hentikan ini Arafune, dan Osano kau harus meminta maaf kepadaku nanti." Ujar Suwa kepada operatornya, Osano lalu mengangguk pelan. "Kayaknya memang tidak bisa di sembunyikan lagi ya.. baiklah.. saya, Suwa mengakui satu hal bahwa.. Aku dan Arafune memang berpacaran." Ujar Suwa. Ucapannya itu membuat gadis-gadis operator dan sekitarnya mendadak memerah di wajahnya, tentu saja Hokari sudah menutup kuping Hanzaki agar anggota termuda Skuad Arafune tidak mendengarnya, awalnya begitu.. tapi telat, Hanzaki keburu mendengarnya.

"Ternyata.. aku gak salah liat ternyata.." Arafune menatap Kunichika marah. Kunichika lalu mesem-mesem gaje.

"Dan kalau kalian sudah melihat apa yang kami lakukan ketika itu, tolong hapus photo-photo itu, toh kalian sudah mendengar pengakuan kami." Ujar Suwa.

"Aku mau dengar versi Arafune!" Ujar Hikari. "Dan kami masih butuh bukti lagi, yaitu tolong kalian berciuman!"

"TIDAK AKAN KULAKUKAN!" Ucar Arafune marah.

"Katakan saja yang mereka inginkan Arafune.." Ujar Suwa sambil menarik jari-jemari Arafune lembut. Arafune memerah, gadis operator menahan mimisannya.

"A..aku dan Suwa-san memang berpacaran." Yang lain melanjutkan teriak secara histeris. Tak lama kemudian Suwa menarik tangan Arafune lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut milik Arafune. Mereka berciuman. Semua melihatnya. Suwa merasa ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Arafune hanya pasrah saja ketika Suwa memeluknya sambil berciuman.

"Ah, serius aku takut banget saat Suwa-san memarahi aku kemarin.. ku pikir dia akan membunuhku.. tetapi dia malah bilang 'Aku memang suka dengan Arafune sejak battle kami dan Tamakoma. Dia manis' begitu katanya" Ujar Osano.

"Ternyata, memang cinlok ya!" Ujar Kagami.

"Kagami, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu agak sembab." Kunichika melihat Kagami agak prihatin. Ia menoel pipi Kagami.

"Karena Arafune-kun memaksaku untuk minta maaf setelah apa yang aku lakukan.. membuatku sakit kepala karena kebanyakan menangis." Ujar Kagami.

"Aku kaget Suwa-san akan melakukan hal seperti itu di depan kita. Walau itu bukti, tetapi tetap saja.. aku tidak puas kalau cuma berjanji.." Ujar Hikari.

"Kita sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk melindungi aktifitas mereka.." Ujar Kunichika.

"Aku penasaran setelah hal kemarin mereka melakukan apa.."

"Jangan-jangan.."

"ITUUUU!" Lalu Kunichika, Osano, Kagami, dan Hikari mimisan berjamaah.

End~

Omake..

"Arafune, kau tidak apa-apa? Jalanmu aneh.." Ujar Gunner Skuad Ninomiya, Inukai ketika mereka bertemu di jalan menuju ke sekolah.

"Ah.." Arafune lalu memegang tangan Inukai. "Keseleo kemarin, aku pulang buru-buru karena emang pengen nonton anime fave, ternyata jalanan licin dan aku terpeleset. Nyeri gitu apalagi di bagian paha." Inukai menaikkan alisnya. Ia membantu Arafune, lalu tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh bokongnya, Arafune lalu merinding dan mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Ah.. maaf aku tak sengaja.. Mukamu memerah Arafune.. apa kau sensitif bagian itu?" Inukai nyengir.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" Ujar Arafune menutup wajahnya yang memerah, hal itu membuat Inukai makin lebar nyengirnya.

.

Ini panjang sekali..

Saya kesambet bikin ginian, bayangin klo di Border ada Fujoshinya fufufu /

Yang bingung dengan panggilan di WT, aku samain saja 17th girl panggil 18th dengan sebutan –senpai. Karena di anime pun sedikit sekali perjumpaan mereka.

REVIEW PLIS?


End file.
